Angie Tsuki
Appearance School Outfit Angie has short-medium hair, so everyday for school she makes her hairstyle with mostly pigtails. She doesn't wear anything else but expect the uniform. Bust size is 1.4. She wears Light Pink stockings, with white panties. Party Outfit Angie's party outfit. Sometimes it's fancy because, Angie's favorite clothing are the dresses, she loves black ones, and also wears makeup for the party, or a school dance, prom. The most part she likes is getting her hairstyle already. Since she loves different genres of the styles, sometimes she dresses as a diva. That's how she likes to call herself. Casual Outfit Angie's casual outfit, almost like freestyle. She likes wearing clothing that has rabbits, cats or foxes on it. She's really picky on them because she thinks that they may or not have fit her. Besides, her friend Haruna Mitsuko helps her with picking normal clothing. Persona Besides on Angie's behavior. She acts childish most of the time, but she improves her personallity by talking with her popular friends or singing at the Light Music. If she notices a corpse of a student, And then sees Yandere-chan, she tells to spare her and she'll freak out silently. She'll not scream because she knows that the murder can hear her, then she'll run off and tell her friends, when that happens a few times, her behavior and her friend's will become a different, they'll be suspicious. If she notices a corpse of one of her best friends, she'll be really shocked and mourn in the middle of the corpse for a few minutes, then she'll walk away sadly. And her reputation will drop to 19+. If she sees you murdering one of her best friends, she'll go and approach you, and then apprehend you. If she sees her secret crush's dead corpse somewhere, she'll cry silently and run away before the murder sees her. Reputation drops to 15+. Personality Angie's well-known as a quiet clumsy tsundere. She has feelings for her secret crush, but only her friends will know, if you befriend them and do them their secret favors, her friends will turn into rivals to Angie and they will tell Yandere-chan everything. Sadly, if her crush is dead. Slowly, she'll become a yandere and find out who killed her crush. If she figures out it's Yandere-chan, she'll stalk her instead of hanging out with her friends, and when she sees you, she'll run as fast as she can to her house, calling the police. She'll be glad that the murder will arrested and will live her life as she wanted to. Angie will ask a random student to follow her, she'll take them to a private room, and ask them what happened to her crush and who did it, if they don't know. Angie will kill them and hide their body. She currently calls that as wasting her time. She can improve killing by somebody to help her, and that somebody isn't out yet. Relationships Haruna Mitsuko Haruna seems to be the best friend of Angie Tsuki. She was murdered by Kirumi Akari. Killed by a kitchen knife. Kirokawa Kira Kira-sama is her second best friend, they hang out together. She helped her to kill Sayaka Saihara and frame Kirumi Akari. Kirumi Akari Angie and Kirumi are enemies and hate eachother, Kirumi is from the band Heartbreak Empress While Angie has her Serene Musume/Maizono Hope. Sayaka Saihara/Lisa Saihara Sayaka is the leader of Heartbreak Empress. She tried stealing Haruna Mitsuko from Angie, then Angie killed Sayaka and framed Kirumi. Kirumi accepted it as her fate because she really hated the band and Sayaka, but if she ever left Sayaka would blackmail her. Backstories Elementary School When little ol' Angie was 12, Haruna was 13. They both were best friends at Elementary, sadly they had a rival that they hated alot. That girl was Victoria Hirokawa. Victoria was really popular, she was really gossipy. Invited to every each party the school had, or her birthday. The boys will look at her, lock their eyes at her. Angie and Haruna really hated her. When Angie and Haruna washed their face and hands, they heard somebody, they had a feeling that Victoria's friends were coming to the bathroom. They knew it was Victoria and her friends, so they hid in the toilet and heard the conversation. They were gossiping about Angie, Haruna and a boy called Daichi Xander. They heard that they were gonna copy Angie and Haruna, by their looks behaivor and everything else. They were shocked and tried to be silent, when the girls left, Angie and Haruna were scared and they started thinking of a plan. Sadly, the plan involved killing, Angie in her mind was really scared to do that, but she had to agree. That's the only way they could get rid of Victoria and her friends. Each day, they planned everything, but they were lucky because, they got away from murder, Haruna was happy and so was Angie, but she thought that we could frame her instead, but it was too late.. High School WIP. Tasks Angie really needed her diary that was lost somewhere in the school, Angie claims that one of Victoria's friends hid somewhere her diary. Located - 3rd Floor Bathroom, in Angie's bag that was hid somewhere. If you find it and give it to her, she'll be really happy and will accept Yandere-chan as her friend. Routine Before School Angie and Haruna go to the same school together, Angie practices singing in the Light Music Club, but then goes to the fountain to relax and think, that's when she comes early. Class Time Angie is doing her work, trying to focus in the school class subject. Sometimes, Haruna passes her notes while the teacher isn't looking back, they think a meeting for together. Lunch Time Angie is alone and goes to eat her lunch, when she forgets her lunch she asks some from Haruna's. Or when Haruna is sick and Angie is alone, she forgot her lunch. She'll sit in a bench, reading her book. She has less food. Class Time Angie is doing her work, trying to focus in the school class subject. Sometimes, Haruna passes her notes while the teacher isn't looking back, they think a meeting for together. Cleaning Time Angie and Haruna will clean a bit, and then go to the rooftop to relax or to take a break. After School Haruna leaves early when it's After School, so Angie is alone. She practices singing or eats, then she leaves. Quotes Dere Stats * Tsundere:40% * Yandere:20% * Kuudere:10% * Dandere:0% * Himedere:0% * Deredere:10% Eliminations Note: Angie isn't a rival, cause' she has a crush on somebody else. So these methods are useless. Drown WIP. Category:WIP Category:Students Category:Light Music Club Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:OCs Category:2nd Years Category:Females